


The Hopeless Dream

by AprilnoriCat



Category: The Boys - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilnoriCat/pseuds/AprilnoriCat
Summary: The Boys 同人只想給可憐的charlotte 在死前有個美好的夢。
Relationships: A-Train/Popclaw | Charlotte





	The Hopeless Dream

「為什麼⋯」Charlotte 愣愣地看著插在手臂上的針管，轉向她最心愛的A-train，滿臉驚駭。

下一秒，強大的迷幻感及窒息感便向她襲來，眼前愛人的輪廓漸漸模糊。朦朧間她感覺回到了自己正坐在沙發上，滿心期待且緊張的看著比賽。

不知為何，她就是知道A-train在注射五號化合物前喊了停，我想測試自己現在的實力，他好像這樣說過。

現在她的愛人正和Shockwave 一起蹲踞在起跑點上，等著裁判一聲令下。

槍聲響起，不到一秒結果就出來了。

她的A-train輸了。

她沒有太驚訝，畢竟對方比他更年輕，五號化合物的污染肯定也更少。

這時，一大群的記者、麥克風和攝影機像潮水般湧入，裡三圈、外三圈地將他們包圍著，像是追逐著屍肉的蒼蠅般。大家都在等著看他們臉上的表情跟聽他們發表感言，然後再一字一句一皺眉一撇嘴地將其放大，說不定還會產出新的至理名言好印在周邊商品上。

在A-train坐定位後，記者們才被准許發問。

「A-train，請問你對即將退出The Seven這件事有什麼看法？」像蚊子般，一出手便扎出血來。誰都知道，最強的英雄戰隊怎麼可能會有“世界上第二快的人”，她的愛人馬上就要成為明日黃花了，跟自己一樣。

出乎眾人意料的事，期待中的眼淚或是沮喪連個影子都沒有，浮現在他臉上的反而是釋然又帶點期待的笑容。

「我想在這裏，跟過去共事多年的好友們說聲再見，並感謝他們過去對我的幫助和指導，也祝福Shockwave接下來的英雄生涯一切順利。」他感性地說，「與此同時，我也有些話，想跟我親愛的寶貝兒說。」他突然停頓，伸手從桌下掏出一個深藍色的、絨毛外觀的四方小盒子，輕輕放在桌上。  
台下的媒體瞬間鼓譟了起來，驚訝地看著這個拖稿演出。Charlotte瞠大雙眼，瞪著那個寓意明顯的盒子看。

A-train微微一笑，再次開口：「我A-train現在要在各位朋友及夥伴的見證下，跟我的寶貝兒-Popclaw求婚。」Charlotte 完全不敢相信自己的耳朵，她一直以為他倆的關係會持續地被隱瞞著。

她的愛人突然轉頭往她望去，並取下他那身為標準配備的墨鏡，雖然心裡明知那是不可能的，但Charlotte卻很確定對方正深情款款地望向她眼裡。

當A-train再度開口，她知道她接下來將聽到夢寐以求的那句話。

“ Charlotte,my baby,would you like to marry me ? ”

淚水模糊了她的雙眼，她甚至無法看出盒子中的戒指是什麼顏色的，也沒發現A-train在說完這句話後便消失在電視上。

「扣扣扣。」清脆的敲門聲突然在耳邊響起，她不用猜也知道那是誰。

神啊，如果這是夢，我求祢讓我永睡不起。

懷著驚喜與恐懼，Charlotte顫抖著一把拉開房門⋯⋯

在呼吸停止的那一刻，她幸福地，笑了。


End file.
